Beginning of the End
by tuffman
Summary: The war is approaching fast and Dean’s contract’s reaching it’s due date. Can Sam step up and claim his place as rightful leader? The ultimate battle between hunters, demons and creatures alike, is about to begin… Reviews make my day!
1. The Battle Begins

**Beginning of the End**

**By Tuffman**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters there are charters in this fan fiction that I do not own thoe and there all mine so you not getting them **

**Arthur Notes: so hey all this is man fan fiction that I'm very pound of at the moment I'm about start chapter 6 Ideas are very welcome and any commit about what you like or don't like be grate just giving you warning now there will be character deaths and spillers but I will let you know at the beginning of each chapter about them hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed written it for me this fan fiction takes my writing skills up to a new level so yeah let me know what you reckon and please please review! ******

**Also just quick note this is set in jus in Bello and the brothers stole the colt off Bela and have not seen Ruby or Bela seines than.**

**Id like thank one of my best friends ever Mel who spelled cheek each chapters for me and have given me ideas and helped me out lots she is truly awesome and cant thank her enough.**

**Spillers: All Hell Brakes lose part 1, and All Hell Brakes Lose part 2 **

**Chapter One: The Battle Begins **

It was nearly midnight as a man was waiting in a room nervously. The man was about 6 feet tall, with no hair and he had dark skin. The room he was waiting in was almost pitch black, the only light was that from the moon. The man glanced over at the girl that was in the room with him. She had blonde air that went past her shoulders; she was filing her nails and seemed bored. 

The door opened and a second man walked in. He had brown hair and was rather tall but his facial expression was unreadable.

'Where the hell have you been? I've been stuck with this moron for the last hour'

'Silence Ruby' the man said and she fell silent at once, grinning slightly.

'Please...I...I didn't know' the first man began but stopped talking, shaking slightly with fear.

'You didn't know?' the second man repeated as the first man's eyes flickered black. 

'Sounds like you SCREWED UP, to me!' the second man yelled and the demon recoiled.

'Please forgive me-' the demon began, but was cut off by Ruby's snort. 

'Oh please, you messed up big time and you want forgiveness from him? Him? Please, you been living under some dark rock'

'That's enough Ruby' the taller man said, turning back to the demon.

'You failed me, and I have no room for failures'

'No please' the demon begged but his pleading seemed to amuse the man. The man fixed him with a stare and the demon begin to scream, and scream in pain. After the man got tried of torturing him, he turned his back on the demon and it burst into flames. 

Ruby smiled at the man.

'What?' he asked her.

'Oh nothing…just rememberingwhen I first met you: all innocent. Now look at you Sam. Stepping up and became the leader you were destined to be'

Sam woke up with a start and it took him a moment to realize where he was. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to his brother's music that was playing (TNT by ACDC).

'You alright?' Dean asked when Sam reopened his eyes again.

'Just a bad dream' Sam told him.

'A bad dream…or a bad dream, bad dream?' Dean asked concern. 

'A bad dream; I told you I lost my powers when we killed the yellow eyes demon'

'Okay, just checking. So umm…what did Bobby say again?' Dean asked, changing the topic 

'Just that he had some news and to meet him at the roadhouse and that he would explain everything when we got there' Sam said rubbing his head slightly, as if to get rid of the images he'd just seen in his vision.

'Ellen rebuilt it?' Dean asked.

'I guess so' Sam shrugged. 

'What you reckon he wants to tell us?' Dean wondered out loud.

'Maybe a case he wants us to check into' Sam suggested, not overly interested. His dream was still on his mind.

Within 20 minutes, they were outside the new roadhouse, but it had changed. It was bigger as well as having a second story added to it and the sign that use to read "Harvelle Road House" had been replaced with a new sign. The sign had a great big, red and gold bird coming out of ashes. On one wingwas the word "Harvelle's" and on the other was the word "Phoenix". 

'Harvelle's Phoenix' Dean read it out loud. They saw lots of cars parked outside and they could hear laughing and music coming from inside. They pushed the front door open and were surprised, since they had never seen the place so over-packed. 

'Wow, how has Ellen not shot anyone yet?' Sam asked.

'Maybe they over-power her' Dean suggested. 

'This is Ellen we're talking about' Sam reminded him.

Just then, a guy got tackled onto a table and few glasses broke. 

'Okay ladies, take it outside' a young guy no older then eighteen said. He had fiery red hair and was well build. He also looked like he was not someone to mess with, but that may also be because he had a rifle in his hand. He looked like he would not hesitate to use it. 

Sam and Dean walked up to him slowly since he had a gun in his hand. The guy watched the two fighting men go outside and then he spotted the brothers.

'Hey there, is Ellen Harvelle around?' Dean asked.

'And who are you?' the guy asked.

'Sam…Dean?' a familiar voice called out. 

'Ellen, hey!' Sam greeted her happily. 

'How have you two bin doing? Come in to the back room boys' 

'Lachlan, can you take over and when you have time, bring a bottle of whiskey out back?'

'Sure Aunty Ellen' Lachlan replied.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment and Dean mouthed the words "Aunty Ellen" before following Ellen out the back. She led them into a slightly smaller room with a few tables in it. Ellen and the boys sat down at one of the tables.

'Bobby rang; he won't be too long. How are you boys doing? And you Dean, I heard about your stupid deal. What the hell was that head of yours thinking?'

'Hey, I bought Sammy back and I don't regret that for one moment' 

There was a ringingsilence after Dean's words. Ellen looked like she wanted to argue the matter but thought better of it.

'So umm…heard from Jo?' Sam asked, trying to break the silence.

'Once she heard about Ash, she came back for a while. Stayed till after the funeral'

'Ellen. We're sorry we couldn't come' Dean told her.

'It's okay boys, you've been busy with your own stuff, I understand'

'So Lachlan…?' Dean asked curiously.

'Yeah, Lockie is my nephew; Bill's brother's son' 

'He a hunter?' Dean asked. 

'Please, you honestly think I'd live with another hunter? No, he knows how to hunt. His dad's a hunter though. They had a huge fight, so I offered him a place here. I need more workers now that Jo and Ash are gone' Ellen told them.

The door opened and Lockie came in with a tray with four glasses on it and a bottle of whiskey. Bobby also followed him into the room. 

'Hey Bobby' Dean said once he saw him. 

'I don't think I have introduced you all. Lachlan this is Bobby Singer and, Sam and Dean Winchester. Everyone, this is my nephew: Lachlan Harvelle'

'Winchester? Not related to John Winchester, are you?'

'Yeah, he was our father…do you know him?' Dean asked.

'Not well, I have met him though. He worked a few jobs with my dad and uncle…they both said what a great hunter he was. I'm sorry to hear about what happened'

'Thanks' Sam said. There was then a pause.

'I better get back out there' Lockie said and left. 

Ellen put some whiskey in each glass and handed them out. She then sat down herself to listen.

'So what's up Bobby?' Dean asked. 

Bobby laid out a map on the table in front of everyone.

'There been stuff popping up everywhere. Odd deaths and disappearances, cattle mutilations, dry lightning…you name it, but it has never happened in two towns at once and it looks like it just not one thing, but many'

'That can't be good' Dean muttered.

'It gets better: all these towns lead up to Kansas…Lawrence to be exact. Lawrence has had more signs and deaths than all the others put together' Bobby finished.

'So, looks like where heading back home' Dean said and got up.

'You are ether stupider or crazier than I thought' Ellen snapped at him.

'Did it ever go through that head of yours that this is exactly what they want? To lure you boys back there. That it's a trap, use your brain' 

The boys looked at Bobby for support.

'I hate to pick sides here boys, but I agree with Ellen'

'Well I'm off to bed. I'll bring the things in from the car that we need, Sammy' Dean said and left.

'I'll get you the key for your room' Ellen said and also left, leaving Bobby and Sam alone.

'Sam, there has been something I've been meaning to ask you…have you had anymore visions or weird dreams lately?' Bobby asked.

'No' Sam lied 'I lost my powers when yellow eyes was killed'

'Really? Or was it that you saw what happened to the others when they fully embrace it, and you're fighting your visions' 

'I have not been having visions or dreams or feelings or anything since the night the demon died. Now drop it, Bobby!' Sam snapped and went upstairs to his room, leaving a stunned Bobby behind.

A few minutes after Sam had gone up to the room, Dean walked in.

'Listen, I don't care what they say…first thing in the morning; I'm going to Lawrence. Best way to find out ourselves what the hell is going on. Let me guess: you agree with them?'

'No' Sam said simply.

'No?' Dean repeated.

'Is there an echo in this room?I agree, it's the best way find out what we're up against'

'Remember the days where we use to argue about stuff like this?'

'There is something we need to talk about' Sam said.

'Oh yeah?' Dean asked starting to get guns out to clean them.

'Your deal'

'Nothing to talk about' Dean said at once. 

'Dean, you have weeks left and we still haven't gotten you out of it and I promised I would' 

'Sam, I know you tried your best'

'But?' Sam waited.

'No buts, you tried your best and with this damn war coming and coming soon…good chance I'll be dead in a couple of weeks, even if I didn't have my contract'

'Dean, it's more than just dying…you're going to Hell because of me'

'Listen, the guns don't really need cleaning. I think I might just turn in now' Dean said and got undressed to his boxers. He got under his blankets and fell asleep.

It took Sam some time to fall asleep, but when he did he dreamed that he was on a ledge and many demons where bowing down before him.


	2. Back Home

Author's notes: Well no reviews witch is disappointing but few people added story alert and added it to there favorite story's

**Author's notes: Well no reviews witch is disappointing but few people added story alert and added it to there favorite story's but really I need your reviews like know what you like about it what you don't like so please if your reading this review it will make my day .**

**Ok so tomorrow I'm going away for like a week to next update will be than next chapter is one of my favorites so hope you like it but until than hear is this chapter so enjoy**

**No spoilers that I can think of. **

**Chapter Two: Back Home**

It was sunrise, and Sam and Dean were in the Impala, driving pass the country sides. Dean was drumming his fingers along to the music happily. Every now and again he would look over at Sam, with a grin on his face.

'Why are you grinning?' Sam asked in announce, after the seventh time his brother had done that.

'I'm happy…so I'm grinning'

'No, you're not. It's six in the morning, no one's happy at six in the morning…no one grins at six in the morning, and you sure aren't happy or grinning at six in the morning' Sam finished.

'Just thinking…sneaking out from under Ellen's nose like that after she told us not to go, dude, it makes us full on rebels' Dean said, grinning even more.

Sam just rolled his eyes in reply.

'No come on, think about it, Sammy. Girls like that "bad-boy-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks-of-us-walking-on-the-wild-side" stuff'

'Right…we escaped from Ellen'

'Anyone that has met her would understand how dangerous it is' Dean jumped in.

'To go and cheek out paranormal stuff, which normally doesn't come up in conversations when talking to girls…and really it was really dumb' Sam said.

'Dude, I thought you were on my side about going?'

'I am, I think it's the best way to find out what we dealing with…still doesn't make it not stupid'

'And I'm meant be the bad morning person' Dean said under his breath.

By eight o'clock, Sam and Dean had arrived in Lawrence. They parked the car, got out and had a little look around. There weren't many people out and the few they did see were not alone. It didn't seem like they wanted to hang around long, just do what they had to do and leave as quickly as possible.

'Excuse me?' Dean said, walking up to a pair of woman. They stared at him and started walking faster.

'I just want to…talk' Dean called out to the woman's backs. 'Well, that's not normal'

'It is for you, you should be use to girls running away when you try and talk to them' Sam laughed.

'You're a comedian' Dean replied.

'What about him?' Sam asked pointing to a homeless man that was sitting up against a brick wall. He had grey hair, very ragged clothes and looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks.

'Excuse me? Could we ask you a few questions?' Dean asked him.

'You have any spare change?' The homeless man asked.

'No, we're with...'

'Not interested' said the homeless man Sam took Dean's wallet out of his pocket. He shoved a twenty-dollar note into the man's hand.

'Why did that have to come out of my money?' Dean complained.

'What do you want to know?' the man asked.

'What's been going around here? Why's everyone so on edge?' Sam asked him.

'Weird deaths everywhere; some nutter hanging around can't be to friendly, and then people are going crazy…saying they're seeing things, seeing people in bloody clothes and peoples eyes changing back and forth…this town is falling part'

'Thanks…?' Sam said, but didn't know the man's name.

'Chester' the man told him. 'Anytime I like you' He said to Sam 'You on the other hand…' he pointed at Dean. 'Cheap ass'

'Come on, Dean' Sam said, steering his brother away before he could retaliate.

'Oh and by the way, you might want to check out the Mason's, they're the latest family…Alison's husband tried to kill her sister'

'Did he?' Dean asked.

'No, the husband died in the attempt. The house is two blocks away, directly across from the markets…can't miss it'

'Thanks' Sam said again, following Dean as they walked back to where the Impala was parked.

'Listen, you go check the Mason's…I got some one I got to see first' Sam said.

'You're arranging to hook up with someone while we're working a case?'

'I'm taking the Impala' Sam said and took the keys. Dean grabbed a bag of things (just to be safe) and started walking down the street.

'I'm an awesome brother!' Dean called out as Sam passed him in the Impala.

Dean was walking in the street when he accidentally bumped into a woman.

'Oh, sorry…' he said but then the woman turned around and he saw who she was. The woman was about five foot, seven inches tall and had medium brown hair that went to her shoulders. She was dressed in very classy style clothing, but had a look that clearly meant business, and that she was a confident person.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Dean asked.

'Dean, hello! How are things? Bela asked.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Dean repeated more slowly.

'Right. Not as friendly. And in case you haven't heard already…this place is an excellent marketing opportunity for people wanting protection. Oh, and then there are the demons…they're also very interested in my unique items that I have to offer' Bela explained.

'You're selling things to the other side?' Dean asked in disbelief and started walking with Bela.

'Oh please, in this business…there are no sides'

'You're evil' Dean said coldly.

'Honestly Dean, I'm merely making an even trade. I get a profit, and they get what they're looking for…I have no control over what they do with it. You hunt and kill all the time…how is that not evil? Now I must go' Bela said getting into her car

'Places to go and people to see…Ciao!' she smiled and drove off.

Dean picked up a nearby rock and threw it at her car, but to his disappointment… it missed.

Sam knocked on the door of the house and waited for a reply.

'Just a minute' a voice sang out. A moment later, the door sprung open and a plump, dark woman was standing there.

'Oh Sam, how you been?' she asked, giving him a hug.

'Yeah, fine…Missouri can we have a talk?'

'Of Course, come in, please' Missouri beamed and led him inside.

'What's brothering you?' Missouri asked as she made some tea.

'I'm…I'm worried. I've been having dreams last few weeks; it's been the first time in nearly a year. And these dreams…they scare me'

'What do you see?' Missouri asked as she handed Sam his tea.

'I see myself, changed into the leader of an army…demons bowing before me. I see what my dad feared I'd become. My powers are coming back and I want to fight them. I'm scared that if I accept them…I'll lose myself in them and they will take over. I've already changed since Dean brought me back'

'Oh honey' Missouri said and took his hand 'would you like me read your tea leaves?' she asked and Sam nodded. Missouri tipped Sam's leaves onto the saucer. She was silent for a full minute than said:

'There is to be a decision in your life not far from now, and your choice will effect you for the rest of your life. I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you more'

'Do you believe there's darkness in me? Sam asked.

'I know there's darkness in you Sam; I can sense it. With everything you have gone through in your life; losing your mum and your girlfriend…seeing those dark things that people couldn't even dream about. The night you died having to be with your brother day after day, knowing what's coming. Someone can't go through so much and not have something in them, but it's rather or not you act on it. And I believe you're strong enough not to act on it, I believe in you, Sam'

'Thank you' Sam said as they hugged.

Sam walked outside to where the Impala was and a woman with blonde hair that went pass her shoulders was sitting there waiting for him.

'Ruby' Sam said.

'Hey Sam, long time no seen'

Dean walked up the stairs and knocked on the front door of the Mason's house, after stashing his bag of weapons in a nearby bush.

'Hello?' a woman answered, she had mousy brown hair and red puffy eyes, like she had been crying, and she had a very bonnie finger.

'Alison Mason? Hi I'm Chad King, FBI' Dean said and showed her his badge.

'How may I help you?' Alison asked confused.

'I just have a few questions for you and your sister Casey, about Peter's death'

'I don't understand, the FBI have already been here'

'Just some follow up questions, it's routine' Dean replied.

'Come inside' Alison said moving out of the way to let him in. It was a lovely big house, very old fashion looking. There was a fireplace with a fire crackling inside it, and there were steps on the right leading upstairs. Dean looked out at the back yard it was not that big due to the fact that they had a swimming pool, but it was about average size. There were two kids, a boy and a girl, playing outside happily. Dean turned his attention to the kitchen where there was a girl on a seat. She had long black hair and tanned skin; she was talking to a very thin Asian that was cutting up cheroots.

'This is our maid Zinn and my sister Casey; Casey this is Chad King, he's with the FBI…he'd like to ask us a few questions. Come through to the lounge room'

Dean and Casey followed Allison into the lounge room and sat down.

'So, what happen the night Peter died?' Dean asked them.

'Well, we home alone, it was Zinn's night off and Alison had to stay back late at work and he just...just came at me. He tried drowning me in the pool, I fought him off and he chased me up the stairs. Then I must have been seeing things because I swear I saw his eyes flicker black just for a moment. I pushed him down the stairs and this, like…black smoke, came out of him. The doctors said I was in shock' Casey told Dean and then broke down into tears.

'That's all I need, but do you mind if I use your bathroom before I go?' Dean asked.

'No, not at all…up the stairs, second door of your left' Alison said.

'Thanks' Dean said and went upstairs. The moment he was out of sight, he turned his EMF on.

'Nothing' he muttered to himself. He went into Alison's and Peter's bedroom, he looked on the windowsill and the EMF went off. He saw something touched it with his finger to get a better look at it.

'Sulphur' Dean said and quickly put his EMF into his pocket and went back downstairs.

'Thanks for your time' Dean said and was about to leave when the boy and girl he'd seen before came running inside, and knocking into him.

'I'm sorry about them' Alison apologized.

'They're okay' Dean said.

'You dropped something Mr' the little boy said and was holding up Dean's EMF. As the boy handed it back to him, the EMF went crazy with readings.

'That can't be good' Dean said and the little boy upper cut him and Dean went flying into the table. Their maid, Zinn, advanced on him with a cleaver while Alison and Casey walked up to him. They smiled and both their eyes flickered black before returning to their normal color.

**Author's notes: review please**


	3. The First Battle

**Author's notes: hey thnaks to samantha-dean for your revew glad you like. and big thnaks to Candy girl for borth your revews. im glad you think its a big step up in my writitng skills cuz I agree and also thnaks for the braker idea going use them, and nice know i got you hoojed and your right alwyas dose seem come out of Deans pokits. Ok there are yous out there that read but dont revew please please revew i nee dknow what you like and dont like**

**Spiloers: none I can think of**

**Chapter Three: The First Battle **

'What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since Colorado' Sam said.

'I've had things to do, but we need to talk' Ruby told and slid down from the car.

'Sam it's time you step up, the war is coming soon…as we speak the other side is training their warriors now. There are a handful of demons, werewolves and other things that are just waiting to follow you into the battle. They aren't just going follow anyone, they want a strong and powerfully leader…so it's time wake up to yourself and soldier up'

'I can't' Sam replied.

'And why the hell not? I'm done playing games with you Sam! It's all downhill from here. Even Bobby wants you take control of your abilities…he wants to win, and he knows that if you step up…than you will'

'How you know that?' Sam asked her.

'Benefits of being me' Ruby shrugged. 'Now why are you being such a child about…Oh, I see'

Sam looked at her straight in the eye; at that point he was worried.

'Got to move faster than that, no use blocking me out…I already saw'

'Well, now you know why' Sam said and made to get into the car, but Ruby blocked his way.

'The person in your dreams is the person you need to become if you want to win this war. I know its hard Sam, but all these emotions: I'm scared…it's wrong…it's evil; you can't have those thoughts or emotions. This is war! The only thing you can focus on when your at war, is victory and the only way you going to get it is if you act, right now'

Sam was not listening to her as he was rubbing his head. He saw Dean falling and a second later he was back standing in front of Ruby. Sam tightened his eyes, trying to get more of his vision.

He than saw Dean on a tower than being fired at, his lifeless body just laying there.

'I have to go' Sam said suddenly to Ruby.

'We're not done here!' Ruby snapped at him.

'I don't care, find yourself a new leader' Sam said and pushed her aside. He got in the Impala and took off down the road at top speed.

Dean got up after being thrown into a wall for the fourth time.

'You better be getting laid, Sammy' Dean said to himself as Zinn came at him again with the knife.

Dean moved just in time as the knife missed him and hit the wall.

Zinn went to strike again, but a moment later there was a loud gunshot shattering the glass from the window, causing Zinn to fall over.

'Check the windows' Alison ordered but the moment she went to obey, another window broke and a bullet narrowly missed her.

'Down!' Alison commanded and her, her two kids and Casey hit the ground.

Dean took the opportunity to his advantage and made a run for it. But as he went around the corner of the house and over to where his weapons bag was, he was grabbed and pulled to one side. The person that had grabbed him was such a surprise that he nearly gave his position away.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Dean whispered.

'It's nice seeing you again too, Dean' Jo hissed back. 'Now, come on' Jo said and led them into the open, where she fired of a round on her .45.

'Are you mad?' Dean hissed and tried take the gun off her. The door burst open and Casey, Alison and the two kids came through the door, as a bucket of water splashed over them and they begin to smoke and scream in pain.

'Get a move on, would you?' Jo said and led Dean away, across the road and to the deserted market grounds.

'What the hell are you doing here? And how you know I was here?'

'I didn't' Jo replied. 'I got a tip, so I staked out the place, then I saw you and the demons. I quickly made that little Bobbie trap, climbed a tree to made sure I was high enough not to be seen, than fired at them'

'Wow' was all Dean could say, he had not seen Jo for over a year and a half…and god had she changed! She had a more ragged look to her that Dean saw on hunters and it looked like she haven't had a good night's sleep in ages. But it was her personality that Dean noticed more than anything. She was different, more fearful and her hunting skills had approved a great deal.

'My bag…' Dean began but Jo handed it to him.

'Got be quicker than that Winchester, if you haven't noticed…we're at war and they aren't afraid to play dirty'

While Dean was still speechless, Jo made some protective circles around them.

'They're powerful demons and more are on their way…these aren't powerful enough to hold them off for long' Dean said as he loaded ammo into to his gun. There was a big gust of wind and the protective circles were blown away.

'They're coming' Jo whispered.

Dean climbed up one of the phone tower; ready for the attack.

'I see them coming, at least thirteen' he announced.

Jo loaded her gun and the demons came down around the corner. They stood there, staring at Jo and didn't seem to notice Dean since he was up so high.

'Don't' make this harder than it has to be, wouldn't want get the pretty little face of yours all messed up' the demon nearest Jo smirked.

'Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, if I were you 'Jo replied.

There was a moment of silence then…

BANG!

Jo had shot at the demon that had just spoken to her and being caught unaware, he dropped to the ground.

'You're going pay for that, girlie' a woman told Jo. She and a man with a tangled matt of greasy, grey hair advanced on Jo. Then another gunshot was fired from Dean, but his shot missed the one going for Jo, but hit one of the short demons with very little hair, in the shoulder. The Demon's attention was now focused upon Dean.

'Come and get me, you evil son of a bitch!' Dean called out and some of the demons went to climb the tower. The demon that Dean had been aiming at had tackled Jo to the ground and her gun was slide out from her hands. Another demon picked it up and fired it at Dean…just missing him.

'Oh no' Dean said, holding onto the tower tighter. Jo dashed for the bag and got out another gun. She started firing two more shots, while the demon fired Dean's way again, just missing him. Jo shot the shooter in the back of the head. But as he dropped his gun, another demon merely just step over him and picked it up.

'Hey, Jo! Hate be the bearer of bad news but their friends are coming' Dean called down to her, seeing ten more demons enter the grounds. Jo punched one of the demons and he fell to the ground. She than kicked him until another demon punched Jo and she flew back onto the ground, hard.

'You're going pay for that' Jo said getting up, with blood trickling down her face. She tackled him to the ground, then a moment later; she pulled a knife out of the demons chest. Another demon ran at her with a knife. But Jo hit him before he could stab her. Jo turned around and elbowed a demon coming at her from behind.

Dean quickly got out his cell phone while the demons where preoccupied with Jo. He tried calling Sam, but it went straight to his message bank.

'Come on, Sammy' Dean said to himself and dialed another number on his phone.

'Hello?' A voice answered.

'Bela, I need your help, now!' Dean said fast.

'Dean! A little soon, don't you think? Considering how rude you were-'

'Bela, now is not the time for your shit' Dean said as another gunshot was fired at him. Dean put the phone into his pocket for a moment and took the colt from his jeans pocket. He fired back at the demon. Dean put the gun aside as he watched the demon die. Dean then got his cell phone out again.

'I need your help' he said.

'And why should I help you? After the way you spoke to me...I had already forgiven you for stealing the colt from me'

'That you stole of us' Dean reminded her.

'That you stole of a couple of vampires' Bela said simply, there was a push. 'Fine. Where are you?' Bela asked.

'Directly across the street from wattlebirds road, in the market area near the big phone tower' Dean told her.

'I know the area…made some good deals there. I'll be there in ten' Bela said and hung up.

BANG!

Someone shot at Dean and he fell from the tower.

'Dean!' Jo screamed, knocking a demon into the trashcans. Jo went to run over to him but one of the demons made her fly into the nearest wall. The demon closed in on Jo when… BANG! Another gunshot was fired. The demon fell down temporally winded and Sam step over it's body, towards Jo.

'You okay?' Sam asked her.

'Yeah, fine' Jo said picking her gun up and firing at some more demons 'go check on Dean'

Sam ran past, firing randomly at every few steps, until he reached his brother.

'Dean!' Sam said and tapped his brother's face.

'Hey, Sammy' Dean said weakly.

Sam helped his brother up and made sure he was sitting up against the wall, before Sam went to rejoin the fight

A demon with a dagger in his hand cornered Sam.

'Ab Ordinario delegatus, rite confessus, aut saltem corde' Sam said and the demon took several steps back.

'Peccata sua detestans, peracto, si commode fieri possit, Sanctissimo Missæ sacrificio' Sam said and the demon began to scream.

'Divinoque auxilio piis precibus implorato, superpelliceo et stola violacea indutus, et coram se habens obsessum ligatum' Sam continued and the demon fell to his knees, screaming. And then a cloud of black smoke rose up and disappeared. The body the demon was using fell forward to the ground, lifeless.

'Did I miss the fun?' Bela asked as she spotted Dean up agents a wall and saw another seven or eight Demons coming out of nowhere.

'Just do what you gotta do' Dean said.

'Give me fifteen minutes, undeserved' Bela smirked.

'The old shed over there…use that, Sammy' Dean called, getting up.

'Go with Bela! Salt the shed, protection circles…whatever you can think of' Dean ordered.

Dean walked in pain, into the middle of the battle.

'Come and get me! You freaking, evil son of bitches!' Dean yelled and fired a shot out of the colt to a close by demon and then started running as fast has could towards the racetrack. Half the demons went after him; the other half went for Jo as she ran in the opposite direction of Dean.

Jo led them up into one of the two-storey buildings in the ground. Jo ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her. The faster of the demons was not far behind. He opened the door and Jo was waiting, hanging from the top of the doorway she kicked the demon down the stairs it had just climbed up. Jo ran back into the room as the other demons followed. The moment they entered the room, they look up at the roof that had a weird symbol painted on it.

'Devil's trap' Jo smiled at them and started to read an exorcism out of a book.

Meanwhile…

Dean was running up on the seats near the track, in the audience area. He tripped on a seat and a demon closed in on him. He moved a hand out towards him and than scream in pain as Dean stabbed him with in iron knife. The demon's friend retreated.

'What's taking long so long?' Sam asked yet again from the doorway where Bela was leaning ageist a goblet, muttering something under her breath. Bela did not answer as she got out a knife and cut herself. She let the blood drip into the goblet and she continue her muttering, but faster.

'Hurry up, demons heading our way' Sam told her but no sooner were the words out of his mouth that did a strange fog suddenly appeared and the demons all started screaming.

'It gets blinded by the frog now, doesn't last long...well come on' Bela explain and ran out of the place with Sam.

They met up with Dean and Jo at the entrance.

'What do we owe you?' Dean asked Bela, dreading the answer.

Bela smiled.

'Just a simple favor, one in which I can call upon anytime I like. Got your self in a real good mess, you should be proud. Now if you excuse me…I am needed elsewhere. Ciao!'

'We better get moving' Dean said.

'Yeah but we've got to get Missouri first, this place is not safe. We take her back to the roadhouse'

Dean nodded and they got into the Impala and drove off.

--

From a roof of one of the buildings, Ruby sat there, watching them drive and listened to the blind demons screaming.

**Author's notes: revew please**


	4. The Warning

**hey thnaks to **Pikouaencore for your review im glad you liek this fna fic and you will just have kepe reading to find out if littel Sammy gos dark side and yeah I know Missouri rules.

anhd big thnaks to cAnDyGaL your revew made my day. glad you liked the Ruby moments yer Ruby is pritty coll and very good knwo you could picture

the fight bit worryed about how i writtin that and yes they owe Bela and that will come up soon enough and yer the ruby worthcign them at the end was a a last moment add in so glad it worked

spollers : all i can think of is for "bloodlust"

ok i dont know how I feel about this chaper so please revew and let me know what you think and any ideas are welcome

**Chapter Four: The Warning **

Ruby was pacing back and forth, throwing her dagger up with one hand and catching in with the other, in front of a nervous group of demons. She stopped in her tracks to face the demons lined up in front of her.

'Class is now in session, pay attention! Sam is getting stronger-'

'Why are we here?' a demon asked.

'To learn' Ruby replied.

'No, but why here…in this house' the demon asked.

'Oh don't worry, I don't think anyone's home...in fact I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon' she said and glance over at the dead family on the ground, the demon now stared at them.

'His powers are coming back-' Ruby continued but was cut off again by the same demon.

'Did you…? he asked looking at the dead family.

'Do you really want me answer that? Now as I was saying: his powers are coming back, he is having visions of who he must become. Sam is already starting to wonder if he will become that person, it won't be long now before we have our leader'

'And what makes you so sure that he will lead us?' the demon butted in yet again. Ruby gave a small smiled and walked over to him, pressing the dagger deep into him. The demon gasped as she pulled the dagger out again.

'Any other questions?' Ruby asked, looking around as the body of the demon fell at her feet.

'No? Didn't think so' Ruby smirked.

Dean, Sam, Missouri and (after a lot of fighting about it) Jo to entered the roadhouse. Bobby and Ellen were also there waiting for them while Lachlan was behind the bar.

Bobby opened his mouth to talk first, Ellen cut in.

'I've got it' Ellen told him and Bobby closed his mouth.

'What the hell was going through those stupid heads of yours?' Ellen yelled angrily as the group walked in.

'The older one, his mind isn't fully developed' Missouri cut in, referring to Dean.

'We told you it was a stupid idea, so you went and did it anyway? Without knowing what you were getting yourself into, honestly I think…' Ellen stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed her only daughter standing there beside the boys.

'Oh no, you didn't…you had more brains than him!' Ellen yelled loudly, pointing at Dean who tried his best to look offended.

'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' Ellen screamed and than gave a glance at Dean, like being around him too long had affected Jo's brain. Dean gave a slight shrug and then helped himself to a beer. He sat down and raised it slightly, as if toasting everyone in the room and took a mouthful of his beer.  
'I thought I'd raised someone smarter than Dean! I had my doubts at times, but most of the time thought I gave birth to someone with brainpower…but now I'm not so sure. You know you were just asking to be killed'

'This is my battle! It's your battle too and I don't understand how you don't want be a part of it after what happen to Ash, after what happen to dad!' Jo yelled back.

Ellen gave her a very deadly look.

'Don't you _dare_ bring them into this' Ellen replied coldly as she stormed over to Dean, whom looked scared. Ellen took his beer and handed it to Missouri while she said:

'You must be thirsty'

'Just got a call, umm…few hunters, Lancer and some others be here tomorrow' Bobby said, trying to break the tension, but failed.

'Well, something happened with the thing, and the thing with the thing. So I better…yeah' Dean said and want upstairs, leaving the war zone. Jo and Ellen were sitting at opposite ends of a table with their arms crossed and were not looking at each other.

After half an hour, Sam walked up to the room to check on Dean, He found him lying on his bed, looking up the ceiling.

'I can't believe this Bela saved us'

'Yeah and we owe her' Sam reminded him.

'Yeah, makes me more nervous and all these demons that lived…they'll be reporting back to Lilith, which is a comforting thought'

'We're screwed' Sam and lying down on his own bed.

'Shoot me now' Dean said.

'Not so loud, Ellen might hear you'

Sam went out to the Impala and by this time night had fallen. He was then suddenly slammed into a wall. He got the colt out of instinct, then he saw who it was.

'Eli?' Sam asked, not believing it. But sure enough, there stood the vampire Eli that Sam had saved back Montana nearly two years ago.

'What-' Sam begin but Eli put a hand up to silence him.

'You need to move faster, Sam. You messed up and it has cost you lots. Lilith knows about the colt and wants it. She is very mad that you and your brother managed to slip away. Whatever means you have of protecting yourself will not last once the war trumpet blows. She furious and will not stop until you're dead'

Sam stared at him blankly for a moment.

'How do you know all this? Sam asked.

'Me, Lenore and others from our nest have joined her…but as spy for you. We did not forget what you did for us and we are your allies now. But I must go, it's too risky talking to you…so I will only some seek you out when I need to' Eli said and went to leave.

'Wait' Sam called out and Eli turned back around to face him.

'Thank you' Sam said and Eli gave him a nod before leaving.


	5. Bring In The Hunters

Hey all been a bit seines I updated sorry for that seines it been a bit I cant thank everyone personally and have limited net time. But I would like thank samantha-dean who sent me a PM wanting more witch made me feel happy to know its going good

Ok so I bring in a few more charters this chapter and one will become pretty main injoy and let me know what you think

**Chapter Five: Bring In The Hunters**

'You failed me' Lilith said as Alison stood in front of her.

'Please forgive me, they had help!' Alison trembled.

'You were led state to them by Conori' Lilith said nodding to the werewolf that had posed as a homeless man and told the boys where to go. 'And your luck continued. Not only did they walk into a trap for reasons unknown, but Sam decide not to go so you only had to deal with his brother…yet you still failed' Lilith finished, speaking quit calmly but Alison was shaking all the same.

'Please, they had help from Bela…Bela Talbot' the demon told her.

'Bela…yes she will be a very useful ally and a dangerous foe, but we will make sure we get to her first and only give her one side to choose from' Lilith said and turned to Conori.

'It's time for you go build our side higher and have some fun. You deserve a kill tonight'

'Thank you' Conori said and left the chambers that they were in. As he walked along the corridor he heard Alison's screams of pain.

Dean awoke early the next morning and by the looks of things the sun had just come up. He got out of bed and grabbed a towel. Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him; still half asleep, he saw something that made him wake up rather quick: there was a naked woman of such overwhelming beauty in front of him. She had long, black hair that went pass her shoulders and nicely tanned skin.

'Wow, I must still be dreaming' Dean said out loud, which made the woman jump and spin around to look at him.

'Who the hell are you?!' the girl yelled covering up quickly with her towel.

'Hi, I'm Dean Win…'

'GET OUT!' the girl yelled and threw a scrubbing brush at him, which missed his head by an inch. Dean ran for the door, slamming it behind him. Bobby was walking pass when he saw Dean come out the bathroom, panting slightly.

'Dean what's…' Bobby began but the bathroom door open again and the woman stood there with a towel wrapped around her. Bobby looked from Dean (whom was out of breath and in his boxers), to the woman.

'Lancer...Tess?' Bobby asked her.

'Wait, "Lancer"? As in hunter "Lancer"? You're a girl?'

'Oh you noticed, did you? Little pervert' Lancer said and went to hit Dean but was held back by Bobby.

'Lancer, go get dressed…Dean, with me' Bobby said.

Lancer spared Dean one last dirty look before she went back into the bathroom.

'What? But you said Lancer was a guy and Tess' Dean began before Bobby could say anything.

'Tess Lancer, who likes to be known by her last name' Bobby explained to him.

'I didn't make a good first impression, did I?' Dean wondered out loud.

'Even you could have done better' Bobby replied patting him on the back.

Dean went back to the bathroom and made sure he knocked first. He showered and brushed his teeth, before making his way down to the bar where everyone was having breakfast…including Lancer.

Dean sat down opposite to Sam and hit his head against the table.

'Okay…there's something wrong with you. You were up early, you walked pass a really hot chick without even noticing, and now as I pointed it out that there is not cloud of dust as you super speed over there…and you're continuing to hit your head on the table…what's wrong?'

Dean was saved the necessity of answering by the arrival of three people.

They recognized the middle one at once as Tamara, a dark skin woman that they had met ones back in Oak Park when they killed the seven deadly sins and her husband Isaac had died that night.

The person on Tamara's right was a guy who looked about twenty-five, he had blonde hair and was a little bit taller than Dean; with blue eyes and a leather jacket on and wore a friendly smile.

The man on Tamara's left was much older than the other two; he already had some grey hairs and wore a tried expression on his face, but he also looked like someone not to mess with…judging by his bulging muscles.

Bobby looked up and greeted them, shaking their hands as he did so.

'Okay everyone; these are some friends of mine that are going help us out. Sam, Dean, you have already met Tamara Miller…and this is Blake Wilkerson' Bobby said indicating the blonde haired guy

'And this is an old friend of mine: Tobias Morrow'

'And this…' Bobby said, pointing to Lancer 'Is Tess Lancer, whom prefers to be known by her last name'

'Oh we have had the pleasure of meeting once before' piped up Blake and gave her a cheesy grin, as well as little wink.

'Everyone, this is Sam and Dean Winchester' Bobby said.

Lancer gave a dirty stare at Dean.

Bobby then continued, ignoring Blake's words and the look from Lancer.

'Ellen Harvelle, her daughter Jo and her nephew Lachlan… then there is Missouri Moseley' Bobby finished.

'And Ruby, have to save the best for last' Ruby called from the door as she walked up to the front of the group. The hunters were all eyeing her.

'Rum please' Ruby said to Ellen as her eyes flickered black for a moment before returning back to normal.

'Demon!' Jo called out.

'Got a problem with that, goldilocks?' Ruby replied.

'I'm here to let you know that you didn't do your homework right. This war is coming and fast. I'm talking days, not weeks. So if you want any chance at living, then all of you better pull your fingers out of your asses'

'Who the hell are you? And why should we trust you?' Lancer called out.

'Fine, don't listen. You think I honestly care? But when the big bad wolf comes to blow your house down before your even finish building it…don't come running to me, cause I'll just say I told you so' Ruby said and left a dead silence in her wake.

'Listen, I don't want take any chances. I think we should start preparing ourselves' Bobby said and there was a murmur of agreements amongst the group.

They all then set up a space where they could practice and train.

'Okay, we will take in turns to fight each other. No weapons, you need know how defend yourself if something happens and you weapons get knocked away. So, first up let's have…say, Dean and Lancer?'

Lancer gave what looked like a smile for the first time since she had been here, and Dean looked scared. They both stood up and faced each other.

'Listen Lancer, about before…I didn't see anything, well not much, not that I didn't want to…but…'

Lancer cracked her knuckles, staring right at him

'Twenty bucks says: she pins him in the first ten minutes' Jo said.

'First five' Blake replied and they shook hands.

Lancer threw a punch at Dean, which he ducked. Along with the next one and the next, in which Dean ducked or blocked.

'What are you doing? Fight back! When you're at war, will you be skipping around like a pansy?' Lancer snapped.

'I can't hit you' Dean muttered dogging another punch that she aimed his way.

'Why not?' Lancer asked loudly.

'Well, because you're a girl' Dean replied and than next thing he knew…he was lying on the ground with a crowd of people around him.

'You alright? Tamara asked, amused as they helped Dean to a seat. Everyone had a break while Sam, Blake and Lachlan kept him company.

'I Can't believe I got hit by a girl' Dean moaned.

'Knocked out by a girl' Lachlan corrected him.

'Yeah thanks…what's with her? Why's she so crazy?'

'All woman are crazy, but she…she's umm…fearless' Blake said.

'Well, well…big Winchester got knocked out by a girl! I lost twenty bucks, thanks to you…I hope it hurt' Jo said as she walked pass.

'Ellen, I don't understand…why are you being so stubborn about this?' Tobias asked her.

'Because I'm a Scorpio, what's your excuse? Ellen replied.

'Ellen, the fight will find you one way or another' Bobby added, trying reason with her.

'I have lost Bill and Ash so I think I have a hell of a good reason for not wanting to fight, or to have my daughter or nephew fight either. Jo and Lachlan are all I have left'

'And don't you want fight for those that you've lost?' Tobias asked.

'Your background's different to mine Tobias, not the same thing'

'We all lost someone. It is the same thing and it's our fight whether you like it or not' Tobias said simply.

The rest of the day went by uneventful as they trained some more, not matching Dean with Lancer this time, while Ellen attended to the bar. It was now ten pm and everyone apart from Lancer where sitting around, having a few drinks.

'Hey cuss, long time no talk' Jo said sitting next to Lachlan, getting her first real chance talk to him alone since she had been back.

'Hey, how's it been going?' Lachlan asked.

'Yeah, stuff with mum…other than that, heard you and your old man had a fight?'

'Yeah, just about hunting…I like it I do, but it can't be my whole life. I want have something for myself' Lachlan sighed.

'Listen, I know it's tough but what we do? We save lives. There are some pole I wish I could bring back, which I can't…but makes me determined not to lose anyone else. And with this war coming we need as many people on our side as we can possibly get'

'This war scares me Jo, it honestly does. I don't want lose you or anyone else. We have all given enough…why do we have to fight?'

'It could be the one person between victory and failure. Do you that think if the other side gets the upper hand that they're going leave us alone? No, they're not…so I'm just getting them before they get me. It's up to you to make the right decision' Jo said and left him to think.

As the hours went by, everyone slowly made his or her way to bed. Dean was the last to go up to bed thought. He had a shower and was walking pass a room when he heard growling coming from within the room. He opened the door and had a look inside, only to find himself face to face with a wolf. But it was different than just a wolf; it was larger, it's fags and claws where bigger than a normal wolf's. And it also had a human shape to it. This was no ordinary wolf…this was a werewolf.

Jericho, California

Two men walked up to a woman in the street.

'Bela Talbot?' one asked her.

'Who's asking?' Bela asked as she turned to face the men.  
'We would like to talk to you' the other man told her.

'I'm sorry; I don't do refunds. So, if you don't mind…'' Bela made to leave but they block her path.

'We don't want a refund; the first man said and both of their eyes went black.

'We want you'


	6. Wolves and Wars

Author's notes: hey like say thanks to people who have read and review please keep the reviews coming and tell me what you like don't like where I'm up to writing now just written my first death and is getting down to the business end of the fic so your reviews would help a lot

Well here is the next chapter the one after this i have not named yet and few thing I need fix up so may be a wait

**Chapter Six: Wolves and Wars**

'Wow…what's the time Mr Wolf?' Dean asked and the werewolf showed it's teeth.

'Oh my, what big teeth you have' Dean said, walking backwards until his back hit the door.

The werewolf lunged at him and he ducked, causing the werewolf to hit the door hard. Dean dived to the bed with the werewolf right behind him.

'I have got to start showering with a knife' Dean said to himself as he kicked the wolf in the nose to keep it away from him, which only made the werewolf angrier. As it went to strike again, Dean grabbed the lamp off the bedside table and hit it hard over the head, knocking it out.

Dean ran back to his room and went through his bag until he found a gun and silver bullets. He then went back to the room where the werewolf was still knocked out. Dean cocked the gun and aimed at it when he saw the top that Lancer was warring.

'No way…you can't be' Dean said to himself and sat on the bed. He checked his watch; he was in for a long night.

The hours went by slowly. Dean had his gun at the ready the whole time he was waiting. And then it finally happened, the sun came up and he saw the werewolf slowly turning into Lancer, right before him.

She looked up and saw Dean with the gun.

'Close your eyes' she ordered, since she wasn't wearing anything.

'Okay, open' she said once she had the bed sheets wrapped around herself.

'Explain' Dean said.

'I don't need explain anything to you' she snapped.

'Fine, don't, but then you give me no choice but to shoot' Dean said with a shrug, aiming the gun at her chest.

Lancer gave him a death stare before she took a deep berth at sat down on the bed. Dean sat also.

'I never knew my dad, he left mum while she was pregnant so it has just been me and her my whole life. We were really close'

'Were?' Dean repeated.

'She died when I was about fourteen, a werewolf. I didn't know it at the time, we where having a movie night in when we heard scratching at the door. It was a horror movie so we just thought we where being paranoid. We herd it a few times throughout the night and we thought nothing of it. Then we fell asleep and I awoke to my mother's screams. There was like a wolf, not a normal wolf in the room and than it all just kind of went dark and when I woke up…I was in hospital. They just put my mums death down as animal attack, but mums heart was missing, I knew something wasn't right. Well, everyone thought I was traumatized or in shock or something, but I did not let it go' she explained and took a breath before continuing.

'I got put into foster homes but they didn't want me long because I talked about what I saw and I sleepwalked sometimes. I met a real nice family and they cared for me. I was there for few mouths before I woke up one morning and they where all dead. I was covered in blood. I didn't remember how so I went on the run and eventually I met Bobby. He told me the truth about what was out there and that what got my mum and my foster parents was a werewolf. And judging from my sleepwalking where I woke up somewhere and did not know where I was, that I had been turned and I probably killed my foster parents' Lancer sighed, but wasn't done yet.

'Once I knew what has happen it was easier to take control. I remember what I did when I turned, I was in control, but sometimes…so I make sure I lock myself up around a full moon. Tonight was one of those nights when I could not control it. I nearly killed you and I have killed people before, that's why I hunt. I can never take back what I've done but I can try and stop other innocent people from getting hurt'

'Lancer, it's not your fault you can't-' Dean began.

'It doesn't make it right though' Lancer cut in 'well, you know my story…now it's your turn: how did you get into hunting?'

'That's none of your...' Dean started but she did tell him her story but then again, no one had a gun aimed at him.

'Well, my mum died when I was about four and got dad into hunting from that. He trained Sam and I at a young age. Hunting has basically been my life…looking for the thing that got mum, and then Sam left for college and was just me and dad. Then dad went missing too, so I got Sam back into hunting and, umm…well we found dad and he died from the demon that had gotten my mum. Eventually we found the demon, 

killed it…but now this war's coming up and yeah. I'm ready to fight' Dean said giving the short version, leaving lots out thought since he did not know her well enough.

'Why do I get the feeling your not telling me everything?' Lancer asked.

'Does the whole "mysterious" thing turn you on?' Dean asked and got a dirty look in reply.

'You know, we're probably going to lose this war' Dean stated.

'Win or lose, it doesn't matter. This is my fight and I intend on fighting it' Lancer replied. There was a silent that seemed to last forever. Indeed, when Dean next looked at Lancer, she was asleep, covers still wrap around her. Dean was so tried that he just lay down on the bed and moved some of the covers over himself… he closed his eyes and was asleep with in seconds.

A few hours later, Sam awoke and the first thing he noticed was that his brother was not asleep in the bed opposite to him. Sam got up and was walking down the hallway when he noticed one of the room doors was ajar. Sam peaked in and stared. He opened the door wider and stepped inside, not believing his eyes. There was Dean and lancer in bed together. Dean clearly shirtless and Lancer's clothes were on the Floor. Lancer was also clearly topless from the looks of things and she was lying on Dean's chest, while Dean had his lips slightly on Lancer's neck.

Sam walked backwards, trying leave the room as quietly as he could be instead he walked into the chest of drawers and knock something off that smashed. Dean and Lancer both awoke with a start and sat upright.

'Sam, what are you doing…what am I doing?' Dean noticed Lancer beside him, naked.

'Hey lancer, I know we bonded last night but did we-'

'OUT…OUT NOW, BOTH OF YOU!!' Lancer yelled, pointing to the door.

Dean and Sam both half ran from the room.

'You and her…you didn't, did you?' Sam asked once he was sure he was a safe distance away from the room.

'No…well I don't think we did. We just talked'

'Must have been one hell of a talk' Sam grinned than added: 'what did you talk about?'

'Personal' Dean replied as they got to their room. Dean went inside and change and they both went downstairs. The moment they entered the room, Lancer stormed up to them.

'Dean, a word if you don't mind' and she led Dean away from Sam.

'You didn't tell your brother about me, did you? Only Bobby knows and if you breathed one word of this to anyone, I will take this knife and-'

'Relax, would you? I didn't tell him nor was I going to. What you told me stays between us. I may be a lot of things, but one thing I am is loyal' Dean said simply.

'Thanks Dean' Lancer said in relief and left to sit with Bobby.

Sam and Dean were halfway through breakfast when Sam started getting headache.

'You aright?' Dean asked once his noticed Sam scrunching up his eyes in pain.

'Yeah fine, just need some fresh air' Sam left quickly from the room. The moment he was outside, Sam fell to his knees and felt like he was going to be sick. He got a flash of many people approaching the Phoenix, and then he was back to reality and fine.

'No…no, come on' Sam said to himself and closed his eyes trying give in, trying to summon a vision. He got a few more flash in between what had has just seen and reality than it happened…

_The leaves where rustling and everything appeared to be aright, but then what was a sunny day became cold and eerie. Demons started approaching the Phoenix. They got to the door where they could hear the clock chiming ten o'clock. They opened the doors with force and everyone looked up. A few of the guests screamed and ran. The demons smiled at the hunters standing before them._

'_We have our orders to kill the others, but also to take Sam with us' said a dark skinned female said while the others nodded._

Then Sam was back on his knees. He ran back inside as the clock chimed nine o'clock.

'Everyone I need a word, now!' Sam said.

Ellen, Jo, Bobby, lancer, Tobias, Blake, Tamara, Missouri and Dean entered the private back room, all looking confused.

'In one hour, an army of demons will enter this place' Sam said to the group…


	7. Fight or Flight

**auther notes: no revew for this chapther it is a bit dissapontign if you do like this fan fiction revew and tell me what you like please**

**Chapter Seven:** **Fight or Flight**  
_Jericho, California_  
_2 days ago…_  
Two men walked up to a woman in the street.  
'Bela Talbot?' one asked her.  
'Who's asking?' Bela asked as she turned to face the men.  
'We would like to talk to you' the other man told her.  
'I'm sorry; I don't do refunds. So, if you don't mind…'' Bela made to leave but they block her path.  
'We don't want a refund; the first man said and both of their eyes went black.  
'We want you'  
'My starting price is very high…way out of your range, I can insure you' Bela replied clearly bored, then she turned around to face the demons.  
'So unless you can give me a decent offer worth my time, you can't have me. My products on the other hand…'  
'You are going to work for us for nothing'  
'Over my dead body' she glared.  
'Have it your way' the demon smirked and smashed her head into the window of her own car.

**Harvelle's Phoenix**  
P_resent day…_  
Everyone just stared blankly at Sam as he looked from person to person, searching for a reaction.  
'What the hell is wrong with you all?' He cleared his throat.  
'How do you know this?' Lancer asked.  
'What the hell difference does it make how I know? I just do!' Sam snapped at her.  
'Well that's not good enough for me' she replied stubbornly.  
'Yeah man, it kind of is weird' Blake agreed.  
'His word's good enough for me' Lachlan said from the doorway, making everyone jump.  
'We have an hour until a group of demons come here, we need get all the innocent people out of here first ' Lachlan ordered, obviously he had been eavesdropping in on every word.  
'Stay out of this Lockie, back to the bar!' Ellen ordered.  
'No, it's my fight too…I'm fighting' he said, scared but determined all the same.  
'Like hell you are'  
'What are you so scared of mum!' Jo yelled.  
'We're doing the right thing, it's our fight…it's your fight and its here. You still don't want to fight? You would rather let a whole lot of people die-'  
'No, I'd rather not lose anymore of my family!' Ellen yelled back.  
'Now's not the time to argue' Tobias intervened.  
'Well we are not leaving until we know how he knows this is going happen' Tamara piped up.  
'Well stay here for all we care!' Dean snapped.  
'Dean, it's fine. I have weird dreams sometimes…like vision and, premonitions' Sam told the group.  
'So you had a bad dream and got-'  
'Shut up!' someone snapped at Tamara and Sam was a little surprised to see it was Lancer, not Dean.  
'I was awake when I had it, it's not a nightmare…it's real' Sam replied.  
'But you stopped having them' Ellen said, a little shocked that Sam was still having his premonitions.  
'I did for ages, but they started up again…but that's not important. The point is that we already wasted fifteen minutes arguing about this'  
'Listen Ellen, you want no part of this…it's up you. Everyone else, pack up now…we're leaving. Try and keep the demons away from you and anyone else who does not want fight, but point is that you can't stop anyone…not even Jo or Lachlan'

Everyone ran to pack his or her things, leaving Ellen standing there alone.  
Jo had hardly unpacked; she had not planned on staying long so she went out to their old shed where she found the door padlocked. She picked the lock, opened the door and pulled an old dusty sheet off a black, rather nice looking motorbike. It had been her dads and he had left it to her but naturally she had never ridden it because of her mum.

A few minutes later, everyone arrived back in the room.  
'Lancer, Blake, Lachlan…go with Sam and Dean' Bobby instructed.  
'I'll follow you on my bike' Jo added.  
'Tamara, Tobias and I will go a different way. We'll all meet up in Oklahoma, Quinton. Ask around for Father Campbells, he will be able help us. We don't have much time and try keep out of trouble, don't tell them anything' Bobby said.  
They all went outside, Jo purposely not making eye contact with her mother. Lachlan looked Ellen in the eye for a brief second before leaving her just standing there with Missouri.

'Well this will be a fun and smooth drive' Dean said once he was about ten miles up the road. 'A bunch of demons wanting to kill us…nothing worry about at all. I mean, why don't we just all... Sammy you okay?' Dean asked since he noticed that his brother had his hands over his face.  
'I'm Fine…don't see anything. It's just really strong feeling that something bad's about to happen'  
'Well just keep the good news coming, cause…son of a-!' Dean yelled as he stopped the car suddenly and noticed a woman standing in the middle of the road.  
Dean and the others got out of the Impala and Jo parked beside it. She got off her bike and followed them as they walked up to the woman.  
She had dark skin and short, black hair that was in braids.  
'Selah' Lancer said simply as the woman's eyes went black.  
'Tess' Selah smiled back.  
'Well, well, I picked you for a lot of things, but suicidal was not one of them. Not very smart coming hear by your self' Lancer smirked.  
'Oh Tess honey, I brought friends, don't worry. Always been one step ahead of you, that's why I was the one that got away too fast for you.'  
Demons started appearing out of nowhere; surrounding them.  
One demon had red hair and a spiked collar, with a black tea shirt on; he looked at Lachlan.  
'Dad?' Lachlan asked weakly  
'Don't you just love those family reunions?' Selah grinned.  
Lachlan dad walked up to him.  
'Not happy to see your old man?' Lachlan glared at him.  
'Not very chatty, you and him never got along, did you? Could never forgive you for what happen to your mum and Reese, could he'? The demon posing his dad asked.  
'I was fourteen' Lachlan replied coldly.  
'So you're weak, you could have done something…but no, you just-'  
'Shut up' Lachlan replied, his breathing was becoming heavier.  
'Oh that's right, you never told them, did you? Not even little Jo knows. Oh how do you live with yourself? Knowing that you...' he fell silent for a moment, then he started screaming in pain and fell to the ground. Jo was seen behind him, pulling out a ion knife from the demons back as it started rolling around in pain.  
Jo was thrown into the air and hit ground hard.  
Dean kneed the demon nearest him in the gut, while Blake made a run for the boot of Dean's car. He pulled a knife and ran at Selah but was grabbed by a nearby fat demon with no hair. Sam ran to help him but was grabbed around the throat by Lachlan's dad and was forced to the ground.  
Dean ran and got the colt at the sight of his brother being grabbed, but he to was sent through the air and onto the ground. The colt landed four feet away, while a demon pulled Dean up buy his neck and got a knife, and then started cutting Dean's chest with it.  
'No, we have our orders!' Selah called out, but Lachlan's dad ignored her.  
'You know what, little Sammy? I don't care about our orders and I don't care about the engravings in the walls of hell about you. You're nothing, just a plain pain in the ass human…no real treat to us. I'm going to kill you right now Sam. I don't know why Lilith is worried about you' he said and tightened his grip on Sam, his face going bluer all the time.  
'You're just like your daddy; a suborn basted who-'  
BANG!  
The demon released its grip on Sam and fell to the ground, dead. Lachlan was standing there with the colt pointed at his dad, the gun still smoking.  
At the same moment Lachlan's dad died, Selah grabbed her arm in pain.  
'She is calling us, retreat right now!' she ordered and in a puff of smoke…she vanished. A few puffs of smoke later, all the other demons where gone, leaving a few hunters behind who where very taken aback to the abrupt end of the fight. Everyone's gaze fell to the one remaining demon that Jo had stabbed in the back, apparently it was too injured to leave.  
'Throw it in the boot' Lachlan ordered; he was pale and sweat ran down his face. They all stared at him before Lancer threw the demon in the boot.  
'I know of a place that we can go, not far from here' She and.

They all nodded and left.


End file.
